<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Memories Came Back In the Form of Someone Else by Magpie_Crow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24046849">My Memories Came Back In the Form of Someone Else</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpie_Crow/pseuds/Magpie_Crow'>Magpie_Crow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>D&amp;D AU, High Fantasy, M/M, Multi, Reincarnation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:49:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24046849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpie_Crow/pseuds/Magpie_Crow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Patton is plagued by memories that don't belong to him, as he and the rest of his party set out on a quest given them by a mysterious old man. What will they find at the end of the road? Will it be destruction, or creation?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton/Deceit Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Memories Came Back In the Form of Someone Else</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I found the idea on tumblr and ran with it, lol.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hello. I am-“</p>
<p>
  <em>”Remus, and this is my brother ---------!”</em>
</p>
<p>Patton shook his head of the memory-that-was-not-his and returned his attention to the ragged man before them. It wasn’t his first, and wouldn’t be his last, so it was something he could think about later.</p>
<p>“here to offer you a quest.”</p>
<p>Patton liked the memories-that-were-not-his. They were generally useful, or led him to the people who became his best friends and party members. </p>
<p>He hadn’t wanted to be an adventurer. He grew up with dreams of settling down with a nice boy, having a family, maybe even opening his own shop! And then his mother fell sick, and the clerics at the nearest church wouldn’t help because they couldn’t pay. </p>
<p>So Patton decided to become a cleric himself, to help people who couldn’t afford the fees demanded by the church. </p>
<p>His mother died before he finished learning, even if he had taken to it like a duck to water.</p>
<p>“What is it you are asking us to do?”</p>
<p>And then he met Logan, and had his first memory.</p>
<p>
  <em> “Logos! Put me down!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You are not tall enough to make the jump on your own, Pathos, I am going to throw you for maximum efficiency.” </em>
</p>
<p>He and the sorcerer quickly developed a close working relationship, which then became something more.</p>
<p>“What I need you to do is travel to the depths of Yntal forest and use the scroll inside this canister. You will know when you reach the right spot.”</p>
<p>“That doesn’t sound suspicious at <em>all</em>.” </p>
<p>Janus had joined their party next. The wiry rogue had winked, and Patton fell.</p>
<p>
  <em> “Dolos, so help me, I will chop your hand off if you take one of my pastries!”</em>
</p>
<p>It didn’t take them as long to become a triad as it did for Patton and Logan to get together in the first place.</p>
<p>“It isn’t anything harmful, to you or anyone else. It’s just… A way to help me in my future goals. You will be rewarded, of course.”</p>
<p>Virgil, their fourth and final party member, grabbed the canister before Logan could. “It might be dangerous.”</p>
<p>
  <em> “It might be dangerous.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Oh, come on, Ann, it’s just a village!”</em>
</p>
<p>Patton couldn’t help but notice that there seemed to be an empty spot in their line-up. Sure, they seemed balanced, with a sorcerer, a rogue, a cleric, and a ranger, but something felt… Off. There was also a blank space in the memories-that-were-not-his, as if he’d forgotten something important. </p>
<p>He didn’t know how he could have forgotten something he never knew in the first place, but he ached with longing nonetheless. </p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>Their employer left them with the canister, some gold, and a map to the Yntal forest. </p>
<p>“What do you suppose is in the canister?” Patton reached out to take it from Virgil, but the dark elf glared at him and stored it in his pack.</p>
<p>“Come, Virgil, you might as well let us take a look at it. I am sure we are all curious, including yourself.”</p>
<p>“Speak for yourself, Logan, I <em>don’t</em> care to know the contents.”</p>
<p>Virgil shook his head. “The employer was sketchy and so were his instructions. I’m not risking any of you with this thing.”</p>
<p>
  <em> “I don’t want to risk it. Not even Remus could come back alive from that place.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I resemble that comment!” </em>
</p>
<p>Patton shrugged and took the map instead. “Alrighty, kiddo. Well, we may as well head out! I think we’re all packed and ready anyways?”</p>
<p>“Affirmative.” Logan reached over Patton’s shoulder and snatched the map away. “But we all know you cannot read a map, Patton. I love you, but no.”</p>
<p>He pouted up at Logan and the other two laughed. Janus grabbed the bag of gold from the table before Patton could even think about reaching for it.</p>
<p>“Aww, c’mon! Let me carry something!”</p>
<p>“Patton, darling, you <em>aren’t</em> already carrying the weight of our lives. And the cooking supplies. And half of Logan’s camping gear. And Virgil’s sleeping bag. And probably a few small animals you picked up on the road.”</p>
<p>As if to prove his point, a small lizard poked its head out of the satchel at Patton’s waist. </p>
<p>
  <em> “Pathos, why do you insist on saving things like that?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“-------------------------------------------“</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yeah, Logos! ----------‘s right! They’re cute!” </em>
</p>
<p>Virgil snickered and kissed Patton on the cheek. “C’mon, Pat. Don’t argue with us this time. We’ve got a quest to go on!”</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>The journey to Yntal forest was normal. As normal as things could be, considering that Patton kept having memories-that-were-not-his more frequently, and his surroundings became more and more familiar the closer they came to the forest, despite his never having been there before. It was strange, but Patton didn’t think to mention it to his companions. They would think him crazy. </p>
<p>
  <em> “Ann! I dare you to jump over the river!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I would not suggest taking that dare. Remus, you know very well that, while Ann is very athletic, not even he should risk his life in such a manner.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Fine. --------! Jump over the river!” </em>
</p>
<p>There was a splash, and Patton looked up to see Janus looking out at the water, readying to throw another stone. </p>
<p>“Something bothering you, kiddo?”</p>
<p>“Nothing at <em>all</em>, my love, and even if there was, I wouldn’t want to talk about it.”</p>
<p>“If you’re sure, honey.”</p>
<p>“Positive.”</p>
<p>“We’re almost to the border of the forest.” Virgil looked antsy, shifting from one foot to the other. “It should be right over that hill.” He pointed up to the hill the river curved around.</p>
<p>Patton shuddered, for reasons he didn’t know. </p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>The forest was quiet. Eerily so. Once they entered the outer boundary of it, even the memories-that-were-not-his stopped haunting his every other step. </p>
<p>“I don’t like this at all. It doesn’t feel like a proper forest.”</p>
<p>“Unfortunately, we have already taken the money. It is best to see it through, Virgil, although I agree with your concerns.”</p>
<p>“It <em>isn’t</em> like a graveyard.”</p>
<p>Patton shivered at the thought, and Janus relented, wrapping an arm around his shoulders as they walked.</p>
<p>Whatever was at the center of this forest was bad news, according to Virgil, but Patton couldn’t shake the idea that it might just be the opposite. His gut was telling him it was almost like coming home. </p>
<p>The forest was still creepy, though. Who’d ever met a forest with no squirrels?</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>There was a glade at the center of the forest, blooming with flowers and tangled with vines of all sorts. And, resting in the center of a bed of vibrant red roses, there was a body.</p>
<p>Patton fell to his knees as a memory washed over him.</p>
<p>
  <em> “ROMAN! NO!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Keep fighting, Remus! Pathos will take care of it!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You gotta save him, Patty! You gotta!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’ll do my best!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He tried. Everything. He had to save Roman. Had to. The others were falling around him, felled by the blows of their enemies, but he was focused on the still figure in front of him, and the gaping wound in his side from where he’d jumped in front of the blade aimed at his twin.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>There was only one spell left. He had just enough energy to cast it. Even if the rest of them died, at least Roman would survive.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He cast the spell. </em>
</p>
<p>“-ton? Patton? Are you okay?” Virgil was waving a hand in front of his face worriedly. “I knew this place was bad business. We gotta get Pat out of here.”</p>
<p>Patton shot forward and grabbed Virgil’s pack, rummaging through it for the canister. He had to know.</p>
<p>Fumbling it open, he spilled out two scrolls. One of them was sealed with the official royal seal of the kingdom, and Patton picked that one up first.</p>
<p>“My dear companions,” he read. “I am dying. It has taken me many years to find the second scroll, and I hope, in the end, it brings you more joy than I have had in the past few decades. You may not believe me, but all four of you had past lives, and we lived them together, the six of us. I hope my last gift to you, the reward of my brother’s life, is enough to make up for my many sins. With affection, his Royal Highness King Remus.”</p>
<p>Janus had picked up the other scroll while Patton was reading. </p>
<p>“This- It’s a resurrection scroll.”</p>
<p>As one, they all looked to the still form in the center of the glade. </p>
<p>Patton handed the letter over to Logan and cracked his knuckles. Maybe they had lived previous lives. Maybe they had loved each other the same way then. There was no way to tell, but he trusted his gut, and his gut said that the letter was honest.</p>
<p>He snatched the resurrection scroll from Janus and got to work.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>The last thing Roman remembered was taking the sword for Remus. One of them had to survive and go back to lead the kingdom, and Roman would be damned if his twin died here.</p>
<p>He blinked. There was no chaos around him. He was lying on something soft, staring up at the worried face of his friend. </p>
<p>“Pathos?” But no. Something was wrong. Pathos looked- wrong. </p>
<p>But Pathos smiled, the same smile he loved. “Sure, honey. How about you get some rest, okay? We’ll talk in a little while. You’ve been dead for quite some time."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope y'all enjoyed! </p>
<p>I set up a Discord server! <a href="https://discord.gg/gtWgvQ4">https://discord.gg/gtWgvQ4</a><br/>Join me to talk about my writing and stuff!</p>
<p>Find more on tumblr @we-are-fam-ily</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>